


Starry Night

by dreamcp



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Roommates, not college au they just live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the apartment is par for the course for Neku. A confusing, awkward talk about feelings with his roommate is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This game needs a lot more loving than it gets. Fun gameplay, cool music, awesome story, likeable characters, amusing dialogue, etc. and I'm super grateful to Kingdom Hearts 3D to introducing it to me. But enough about that, here's the story. Thanks for reading!

The apartment Neku shared with Joshua was in a state of perpetual mess. Art supplies, papers, and miscellaneous items were scattered across nearly every room, forming piles that were nearly impossible to distinguish from one another. Neku’s first drafts could be at the bottom of a pile on the coffee table, or Joshua’s paints could be misplaced under a pillow near the couch. It was so bad that Neku had taken to attaching important things, like bills, to the fridge to avoid losing them. At times the mess frustrated Neku. Still, it was home, and Neku had grown used to the chaos over time. 

He'd also grown used to his roommate Joshua, who had come with his own set of annoying quirks. The man was a pain in Neku’s ass. He was constantly rearranging the furniture to get the “best position to paint in, I'll put it back” and misplacing Neku’s own things because “well, dear, it was in the way, and you wouldn't want it ruined by paint, would you?” Not to mention Joshua was always up at odd times of the night. More than once Neku had emerged from his bedroom in the middle of the night to find Joshua sat on the couch sketching or watching TV, unaffected by the late hour. As for Joshua himself, he was cocky, annoying, and teasing, even borderline flirtatious. Neku had nearly called it quits the first week living with him after the nickname “dear” first popped up.

(If Neku were honest, that really didn't bother him anymore. But he still pretended to be annoyed just to keep Josh from teasing him even more if he found out.)

Still, Neku supposed he wasn't much better. He couldn't really complain about Joshua when his own room was partly buried by papers and trinkets, and Neku wasn't an ideal roommate either considering how often he avoided socializing, even going so far as to lock himself in his room for hours on end when he wanted peace of mind. Neku also knew he could be rude, and he lashed out at Joshua sometimes if he was being especially irritating. But Joshua rarely took it personally, which was lucky. Neku wasn't easy to get along with, and Joshua seemed to take that almost like a challenge. It was only fair Neku returned the favor. If Joshua could put up with Neku, then Neku could put up with Joshua. 

Besides, it wasn't always bad. They were both artists, though in different ways, and they understood the effort and time that went into their work. Neku knew to give Josh some space when he was focusing on his art, and Joshua knew to keep quiet around Neku when he was wrapped up in his writing. And when the work was all done, they could both appreciate a well-cooked meal (aka takeout) and a movie to relax to. When he wasn't being annoying, Joshua was pretty interesting to talk with, and their senses of humor weren't too different either. They may not always have seen eye-to-eye, but they had grown accustomed to each other and were able to function just fine.

Neku came home one evening put the groceries on the kitchen floor. He put the cold items in the fridge so they wouldn't spoil and left the rest for Josh to put away. A quick check of his phone told Neku it was 7:12, and he wondered if Joshua had eaten yet. The keys sitting on the kitchen counter meant that he was definitely home, but there was no evidence that any cooking had taken place. Well, Joshua was an adult; he could figure out his own food. In the living room he found Joshua standing by the window, watching the street outside. He was holding a sketchbook limply in his hand. Neku turned to leave as quietly as he could.

“Neku, be a dear and order some pizza for dinner? I'm in a bit of a difficult spot here.”

“Get your own damn pizza, I'm not your servant,” Neku replied as he faced Joshua, not missing a beat.

“You won't even help a friend in need? You wound me, Neku,” smirked Joshua, though there was less force behind it than Neku was used to. That got Neku's attention.

“Depends on what kind of help that friend needs,” He said, furrowing his eyebrows. “What's up?”

Joshua was silent. Then, he turned around. Neither spoke for a few seconds.

“Let's suppose that I didn't know what to do in a situation,” he said finally. Neku resisted pointing out how unhelpfully vague Joshua was being, but couldn't resist a small quip.

“You, lost? I'm shocked, Josh. The way you act, you had me convinced you were a perfect, infallible god.”

“Hm, you flatter me, Neku.” Joshua smiled. “I'll admit that just this once, I am a little lost. Saying that I've got a crush sounds kind of juvenile, but that's basically–”

“You've got a crush?” Neku interrupted. Now he really was shocked. He tried to work it out in his head. Joshua had never had a partner as far as he knew, or at least not while he'd been living with Neku. He definitely hadn't been showing interest in anyone. Or did his harmless flirting actually mean something? That didn't narrow it down though, Joshua flirted with nearly everyone. Neku was so focused on his thoughts that he almost missed Joshua’s response.

“I said that I didn't want to phrase it like that, but yes, I may have a crush, and I may not know what to do about it,” said Joshua. Neku noted that he seemed defensive: his body was tense and his voice sounded peeved. Neku held up his hands.

“Hey, I'm just curious,” he said. “Don't have to get pissy, I'll let it go.” Neku knew that was a poor excuse for an apology, but then neither of them were very good at that. Josh knew what he meant.

Joshua took a breath and let himself relax and Neku allowed his hands to drop to his sides. He assumed that was the end of the conversation when Josh glanced back out the window. But Joshua refocused his attention on Neku.

“You're supposed to use pickup lines when you like someone, right?” Joshua asked. Neku stared at him. So they were actually doing this.

“I think it depends on the person,” he finally replied. “Some people hate cheesy lines, some people may like them just fine. At the same time, I wouldn't do something out of your comfort zone. If it were me, I'd just be straightforward.”

_Not true,_ argued a little voice in Neku's head. _If it were up to you, you'd try ignoring your feelings and not telling the person you're sharing an apartment with about how you dream about them. How you think about them when you're apart. How you–_

“Why is that? You're a writer, after all. Shouldn't words just flow naturally with you?” Joshua asked. He said it like a joke, but Neku thought he sounded a little serious too.

“As much as I appreciate you thinking I'm some kind of Casanova, that's not the case,” He replied dryly. “I can write, but I don't plan on shouting poetry at anyone with a pretty face. Or for any other reason.”

“Fair enough,” Hummed Joshua. Then he was quiet. Neku had a feeling that the conversation was really over this time and made to leave the room. Halfway out though he returned to the kitchen to put away the remaining groceries; he didn't think Josh would get to them anytime soon.

Once that was done, Neku set to work preparing dinner. It wasn't an actual meal of course, just a couple microwave meals, but he knew that was plenty for them both. He brought them back to the living room when they were done, setting Joshua's on the coffee table and digging into his own meal on the couch. Joshua pouted.

“That's not pizza.”

“Oh my god, enough with the stupid pizza,” Neku groaned. “I gave you advice and fed you even after saying I wouldn't, am I not enough for you?”

Joshua laughed. “Oh Neku, you are plenty enough for me.” And with that, he swiped his food from the table and began eating it in the adjoining chair.

Neku froze. He blinked. And blinked again. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it almost instantly. Instead, he shook his head and went back to his food.

~~~~~

By the time Neku checked his phone again, it was nearly 11:20 PM. He'd gotten sucked into a book hours ago, and only returned to reality when Joshua rose from his chair suddenly and stood over Neku. Neku glanced at his phone, then up at Joshua, who stared back expectantly. Neku sighed and set his book down.

“Need something?”

“You said before to be straightforward?” Joshua started.

“I'm not having this conversation right now,” Neku muttered, standing up. He brushed past Joshua but stopped short when Josh grabbed his arm.

That was new. Neku jerked his head back and found Joshua's eyes. Josh's face was blank.

“Let me say this,” he said quietly. And Neku listened. He gave Josh a short nod, urging him to continue. Joshua took a deep breath.

“I can't say that I'm sure…maybe it's not the best idea, but, um,” Joshua struggled for a few seconds. “This is tougher than I expected.”

“What's tougher exactly?” Asked Neku warily. He couldn't remember a time when Joshua had been out of his depth like this, and to be honest he was kinda lost himself.

“That's the point, Neku, I'm trying to tell you,” Joshua huffed, amused. Then he became apprehensive. “I don't know how to say it.”

Neku understood it all then. Any smart remarks he had prepared dissipated instantly. He became very aware of his heartbeat, which was beating so fast Neku half expected it to burst. Suddenly Neku became aware that Joshua had loosened his grip on his arm, but hadn't let go. He stared back at Joshua, neither of them saying a word.

“Like I said,” he finally murmured, not breaking his gaze. “However you're comfortable.”

Joshua remained quiet. Soon his smile returned with full force, as if saying _Oh Neku, careful what you wish for, dear._ Finally, he broke the silence.

“I've seen a lot of canvases in my life, but none as incredible as you.”

Neku’s brain exploded into a chorus of excited thoughts. The loudest was shrieking, _Of all the cheesy shit he could have said–!_

“I could list everything that amazes me about you, but you'd probably cut me off long before that,” Joshua continued. His voice had begun a little shaky, but it grew more secure as he went on. “So maybe just this one.”

Joshua lifted his free hand near Neku's face. He hesitated, but when Neku didn't move he rested it at the back of Neku's jawline and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Neku didn't think his heart could be pounding any harder.

“Your freckles; there's so many of them, like looking up at the night sky and seeing every star out there. If you're a canvas, then your freckles are paint splatters, and I've never seen a work of art as beautiful as this.”

Neku was speechless. So much for Josh not knowing what to say; that had been breathtakingly sweet and kinda perfect. Beyond perfect, if Neku were honest. How the fuck was he supposed to top that?

Joshua laughed lightly. “Good enough for you? Your turn.”

“I told you, my strength’s in writing, not talking,” Neku replied once he had recovered his voice. It was embarrassingly weak, and Joshua's grin only grew.

“You told me to be straightforward, right?”

“I told you be straightforward, and you did the exact opposite.”

“Have to keep you on your toes,” Joshua said as the hand on Neku's arm slipped down to his waist. “Well?”

Neku thought for a moment. Then he slid a hand into Joshua's hair with a smirk.

“They say a picture’s worth a thousand words, but I couldn't even use a million to say how bad I wanna kiss you right now.”

With that, Neku pulled Josh closer and their lips met. It was only a few seconds long, but it was everything that Neku needed and more. Joshua relaxed into the kiss instantly, and even with his eyes closed Neku could feel the small smile still on Josh’s lips. Neku wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but whatever was happening was definitely enjoyable, and Josh was liking it too.

They pulled away slowly, reluctant to stop so soon, but rested their foreheads together. Joshua smiled, then began to laugh. Neku joined in too, and soon they were a giggling mess. They fell onto the couch and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Neku fought to breathe normally, and once he'd overcome his giggles he met Joshua's eyes. Joshua smiled and kissed Neku again, then stood up.

“Good thing that's sorted. I'm sure we'll have to talk at some point, but it's nearly midnight and for once I want to go to bed,” he said. Then, he added, “Also, you were definitely lying about not having a way with words.”

Neku snorted. “No, I really wasn't. But I will take you up on that offer.”

“Offer?”

“Bed.”

“I wasn't aware I was offering. Can't I just want to sleep at a normal hour for once?”

“Josh, I don't think you've ever gone to bed at a decent hour while I've known you, and midnight isn't exactly a decent hour to begin with. But going to bed and sleeping aren't exactly the same thing.”

“Fair point. But aren't you going to buy me dinner first?”

“I've been buying you dinner for a year now Joshua, I think that's plenty.”

“True. Lead the way, dear.”


End file.
